


Red Side Of The Moon

by guitarist17



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Actress Clarke, F/F, Fluff and Smut, producer lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarist17/pseuds/guitarist17
Summary: A struggling actress, a strange encounter, a movie, and some kisses along the way.Or : the one where faith works weirdly.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	Red Side Of The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A little something to take your minds of everything that is happening in the world right now.  
> Hope you are all safe, and hope this brings bit of joy in your days.  
> I apologize in advance for any mistakes or weird sentences as English is not my first language.  
> Enjoy, and don't be afraid to share your thoughts on this story :)

“Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit,” Clarke curses as she rushes out of her bedroom.

“What's up roomie?” Raven calls out from the couch with a cereal spoon hanging from her mouth, used to Clarke's favorite curse word.

“I'm fucking late for my fucking audition, that's what's up,” Clarke groans, jumping on one foot as she tries to put her shoe on.

“Alright, on my Clarkometer two fucks mean trouble,” Raven states, quickly standing up to walk to her obviously panicking roommate. “Look at me,” she asks, gently cradling Clarke's face before looking at her from head to toes. “Eyeliner's on point. Outfit looks great. Bun is...” she pushes a loose strand of hair behind Clarke's ear. “Almost perfect, which is good. You don't look like you're trying too hard.”

“Cool thanks,” Clarke places a kiss on the brunette's cheek as she grabs her keys.

“Go get them tiger,” Raven shouts, slapping Clarke's ass as she runs through the door.

*

Clarke hates herself.

Correction, Clarke hates her watch for giving her the wrong time (she will never admit she probably didn't look at it properly before thinking she was late). Because of her stupid watch, she is 45 minutes early.

Looking around she decides to wait in a small café near the audition building because she hates waiting in a room with dozens of other actors. It makes her anxiety skyrocket.

“A decaf please,” she asks politely at the young barista, knowing caffeine is the last thing she needs considering her stress level.

Clarke tries to read her lines as the barista puts her coffee on her table but she can't seem to focus on the words in front of her. With a long sigh she gives up and starts looking around the café as she sips on her decaffeinated beverage.

One guy is nervously tapping his pencil on his knee, papers and books spread in front of him. Clarke deduces that he is studying for what looks like an important exam. In the middle of the café, a woman is cooing at a baby in her arms, singing sweet nothing into the child's ears.

On the other side of the café, against the wall, a woman is looking at her hands on her lap. Clarke is struck by her beauty right away. By her sharp jawline, her curly brown hair cascading on the side of her face, and her eyes filled with nothing but melancholia.

Clarke doesn't know what pushes her to do it. Doesn't fully understand what she is doing, until she is facing the woman who looks up at her with a question dancing in her beautiful green eyes.

“Um, hi,” Clarke says lamely, slapping herself out of her thoughts when the woman narrows her eyes expectantly. “I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could help me run my lines?”

“I'm sorry?” The woman questions quietly, and _oh god even her voice is beautiful_ Clarke thinks.

“I have an audition in 20 minutes and I was wondering if you could help me run my lines. I'm really stressing out and I can't do it on my own,” Clarke explains, hope dripping from her words. “It won't take long. Just five minutes, it's only a couple of lines.”

It seems like an eternity before the woman finally sighs.

“Alright.”

Clarke is sure her smile is blinding because the stoic woman can't help but smirk a little as the blonde sits if front of her.

“Thank you so much. You don't know how much you're helping,” Clarkes says genuinely as she puts her sheet in front of the other woman.

“I haven't done anything yet,” the stranger smirks again. “ _The 100_ uh?” The brunette asks quietly.

“Yeah, it's this really cool new blockbuster that is being filmed in a couple of months. I'll probably never get a role in that, but I'm hoping one of the casting people will like me and maybe ask me to do something else,” Clarke rambles excitedly.

“Why wouldn't they want you?” the woman wonders, her voice always calm and quiet.

“I'm a novice. Never got any part in any major film. So they probably don't want to waste their time with someone who doesn't have any experience,” Clarke says with a shrug. “Anyway, you'll be Alice and I'm Liza okay?” The blonde explains, gulping when green eyes meet blue ones with a tint of amusement swimming behind the pupils.

“I think I got it,” the woman smiles gently.

“Okay let's go...” Clarke takes a long inspiration, immediately getting into character. “It's over Alice,” she starts gravely.

“I don't understand,” the brunette whispers.

“Oh!” Clarke chuckles. “I'm Liza, see?' she says, pointing to the name on the sheet. “And you're doing Alice. So your line is...” Clarke starts blushing when she reads the line. “ _I don't understand_. Okay my bad, you were reading. I thought you really didn't understand. Sorry, I'm all over the place.”

“It's alright,” the woman smiles softly again, her eyes reassuring Clarke that it's okay. “Come on, go again.”

Clarke closes her eyes to get into character again before launching herself into the scene.

“It's over Alice.”

“I don't understand.”

“What are we doing with our life ? Nothing,” Clarke says firmly.

“Nothing? I don't understand,” the woman whispers, closely looking at Clarke's eyes.

“I don't love you anymore Alice,” Clarke announces calmly. “We're done. It didn't happen over night. I've slipped away from you slowly, despite myself. Don't be mad at me. Don't look at me like that. I'm sorry,” Clarke recites quickly, getting bored with her acting as she says her lines. “Then she stands up, goes to the bathroom, comes back, says : Well, I have to go. Can I hug you?” Clarke pauses, looking intently at the woman in front of her.

“Um...” the woman stumbles, having forgotten to look at her lines. “Please, go away?” she says questioningly.

“And scene,” Clarke sighs. “That's not good enough. I'm going to try and be more firm, maybe a bit more aggressive?” She ponders out loud, not waiting for the other woman to answer. “Alright let's do it again. It's over Alice,” she starts right away, and the brunette seems taken aback by her tone before she remembers Clarke isn't really talking to her.

“I don't understand,” she says again. “Alice says that a lot eh?” she smirks when the blonde chuckles.

“Yeah, I hope the real scenario isn't as repetitive as the audition dialogue,” Clarke laughs through her nose. “Anyway,” she takes a big breath and in a second anger flashes in her eyes. “What are we doing with our life? Nothing. I don't love you anymore Alice,” she continues, her jaw set and voice dripping with anger. “We're done. It didn't happen over night. I've slipped away from you slowly, desp-”

“You should say it with a smile,” the woman cuts her softly, green eyes roaming on Clarke's face.

“What?”

“You should say it with a smile,” the woman simply repeats.

“But they're breaking up?” Clarke wonders curiously.

“Just try it,” the woman pushes gently, patiently waiting for Clarke to start over.

Clarke doesn't know what makes her trust the stranger in front of her, but when she starts the dialogue again it's quietly with a steady voice and a small smile on her lips.

“It's over Alice.”

“I don't understand,” comes in a broken whisper and Clarke looses herself in the scene, in the green eyes that start to fill with sadness and pain.

“What are we doing with our life? Nothing,” she continues softly, her smile flattening a bit when she takes a breath. “I don't love you anymore Alice. We're done,” she chokes on the last word, fighting back her tears as the scene completely engulfs her. “It didn't happen over night. I've slipped away from you slowly, despite myself,'”she shrugs, a sad smile still on her lips as she looks at who was her ex-lover. “Don't be mad at me,” she pleads. “Don't look at me like that... I'm sorry.”

There is a beat between them, the woman looking at her so intensely Clarke wonders if she is not an actress herself. Clarke starts to open her mouth to finish the scene when a woman stops next to her. Looking up Clarke notices her puffy red eyes and frowns in confusion as the brunette in front of her gasps almost inaudibly.

“Cos',” the brunette starts. “This lady asked me to help her run some lines. She has an audition in a few minutes.”

“Oh okay,” the other woman responds with a hoarse voice. “Oh no don't,” she puts a hand on Clarke's shoulder to keep her from standing up. “I was about to leave.”

The silence following her sentence is deafening and Clarke wishes she could be anywhere but in between these women. She doesn't know what is happening but the atmosphere is heavy. So heavy she can feel the weight of it settle in her chest.

“Well...” comes the hoarse voice next to Clarke in a broken whisper. “I have to go Lex,” when the sitting brunette doesn't respond she continues. “Can I hug you?”

It hits Clarke like a brick wall, and the brunette in front of her senses it because her sad green eyes find hers for a second.

“Just...” Clarke doesn't know this woman, but the look in her eyes as she takes a small breath makes her heart shatter. “Please go away Costia.”

Clarke closes her eyes, hurting for the two women and what they are living, and for always finding herself in impossible situations.

She hears the sound of heels fading away until the front door shuts loudly.

“I'm sorry you had to witness that,” comes in a whisper.

When Clarke opens her eyes she is immediately drowned into a green sea of pain.

“No I'm sorry,” Clarke stumbles, instinctively placing her hand on the woman's to squeeze it comfortingly. “I d-”

“You couldn't have known,” the woman tries to smile but Clarke sees right through it. Before she can say anything else the brunette continues. “You should go, your audition is going to start soon.”

Clarke looks down at her watch, and sure enough the audition is meant to start in a couple of minutes.

“I'm-” she starts lowly, not finding the right words but trying to express everything with a look.

“I know,” the brunette nods, eyes answering Clarke's plea. “Go now. You oughtn't be late,” she says, squeezing Clarke's hand one last time before letting go.

Clarke stands up without a word.

The brunette nods again.

Clarke doesn't turn back as she exits the café.

*

“What the f-”

“I know!” Clarke throws her arms in the air in disbelief.

“Let me start over okay?” Raven shakes her head, sitting up on the couch to put her slice of pizza down. “You asked this woman to help you with your lines?”

“Yes,” Clarke mumbles, already hiding her blushing cheeks behind her hands.

“It's about two people breaking-up?”

“Yes...”

“And then another woman came back, and the both of them clearly had just broken up?”

At this point Clarke can only nod slowly, a whine escaping her lips.

“Raven, why me?” The blonde pouts before grabbing a slice of pizza on their coffee table.

“I don't know babe,” Raven chuckles. “Good thing you don't have to see her again eh?”

“Yeah!” Clarke agrees, lifting her eyebrows and snorting at the idea of ever running into the brunette again. “Can you imagine how awkward that would be?”

“Hmhm,” Raven hums as she takes a bite. “Anyway, how was the audition?”

“Really good dude!” Clarke says, surprised by how well she did. “That woman really helped me on that one. She helped me see the character more clearly, see how she lives the break-up. The director seemed really happy with my performance.”

“That's awesome Clarke! You're going to be a movie star!” Raven squeals, jumping into her best friends arms.

“Wow, slow down Reyes,” Clarke laughs. “It's just for a supporting role, and I don't even know if I'm going to get it.”

“You'll get it.”

*

“They want me to come audition for them again.”

“No way?”

“Yes way.”

“Well shit Clarke.”

“What do I do?”

“You show them you have the potential to win them oscars baby.”

*

“Raven?”

“Yeah?”

“I got it.”

“You got what? Oh shit you're pale, are you okay?”

“I got the part Raven.”

“The part for w- Oh...”

“Yeah."

“You're not fucking with me?”

“No.”

“Well damn.”

“Yeah.”

*

Waiting for the shoot to start feels like an eternity to Clarke.

She keeps her job as a barmaid for a bit but quickly has to tell her boss that she won't be working for him anymore. He hugs her tightly, thanking her for her good work and wishing her all the luck in the world for her career. She would be lying if she said she wasn't tearing up as she was leaving the bar for the last time as an employee.

Being jobless for a few weeks means that she doesn't have anything better to do than watch movies on Netflix. She decides to watch films of the same genre as _The 100_ to give her some ideas for when she will be portraying her character.

Clarke doesn't notice it at first, but every time she starts a movie she thinks about her audition and about the woman who helped her. Especially the later. And every time she recalls every single details of the woman's face. Until she realizes what she is doing and stops herself from becoming a creep.

Unfortunately for her, if she can stop her thoughts while awake, she can't stop them while being unconscious. Raven laughs at her every time she exists her bedroom, red in the face, knowing exactly what Clarke was dreaming about. Or who Clarke was dreaming about.

Too much free time isn't good for Clarke and her sanity. She can't wait to start working again.

*

Clarke is so focused on repeating her lines over and over again in her head that she doesn't pay attention to the woman walking past the front door as she exits the coffee shop.

“Oh shit I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking wher-”

“Wow could you look wher- _you_?”

Clarke's heart stops when she sees the green eyes she's been dreaming about looking right back at her.

“Oh, hey!”

“Hi,” the brunette exhales, eyes softening at the sight of Clarke's blushing cheeks. “Well, did you get the part?” the woman asks after a second and Clarke hears the genuine interest behind the question.

“Yes!” she says excitedly. “I'm actually going to the set right now. It's my first day,” she continues nervously.

“Congratulations. I'm sure you'll do great,” the corners of the woman's eyes wrinkle just a little as she offers Clarke a bright smile.

“Thanks, uh,” Clarke stumbles awkwardly, only realizing that she doesn't know her name.

“Lexa,” the woman simply says.

“Lexa,” Clarke tastes her name on her tongue in a sigh as she raises her hand. “I'm Clarke.”

“Nice to officially meet you Clarke,” Lexa takes the blonde's hand to shake it. Swallowing a gasp, Clarke prays that the brunette doesn't feel the small shiver that goes through her body at the way her name rolled on Lexa's tongue.

“Nice to meet you too,” Clarke smiles, wondering how long it will take for those green eyes to make her melt on the spot if Lexa keeps starring at her intently.

“So,” Lexa quirks an eyebrow. “In what direction are you headed?” She wonders.

“It should be right around that corner,” Clarke points at the end of the street, her lungs finally working again as Lexa's eyes leave hers to look at the direction Clarke is pointing at.

“Do you mind if I walk with you for a bit? I'm going that way too,” Lexa asks, the confidence in her voice not letting much choice to Clarke, even though she waits for the blonde's answer before moving.

“Sure no problem.”

And so they start walking, the only things breaking the silence between them being the cars driving by and the sounds of Lexa's heels. Clarke never liked silences, but a few glances at Lexa's face let her think that the brunette is perfectly content with their wordless walk. Clarke tries to think of things to say, but the only thing coming to her mind might sound desperate. It only takes a few seconds to blurt it out anyways.

“I must thank you for the other time. You really helped me,” she says, looking side ways to appreciate Lexa's reaction. “I owe you one.”

“You don't owe me anything Clarke,” Lexa smirks, but the playfulness leaves her eyes almost immediately as she starts to speak again. “I should be the one thanking you. For distracting me. For making everything a bit easier.”

“About that...” Clarke stops walking, grabbing Lexa's forearm to make her look at her. “I don't really know what happen between you two, but I'm sorry you got hurt.”

“Thank you Clarke,” Lexa whispers, eyes studying Clarke's face closely. “But let's not talk about it. It's in the past.”

Silence falls on them as they start walking again, and all Clarke can think about is how right Lexa's skin felt against her hand and how strange it is that a complete stranger has this effect on her.

“Well,” Clarke says as they stop in front of a gated building. “That's my sto-”

“Good morning Miss Woods,” a tall security guard cuts her, eyes fixed on Lexa behind his sunglasses. “Mr. Fleim told me to tell you he will be waiting for you in his trailer.”

Confusion clouds Clarke's mind as her gaze travels between Lexa and the security guard.

“Thanks Gustus,” Lexa nods a little, twinkling eyes studying Clarke.

“Miss Woods,” Clarke repeats in a whisper, not enjoying the look of pure amusement swimming behind green pupils. “As in Alexandria Woods?”

“Hmhm,” Lexa tilts her head, the smirk Clarke now knows well back on her lips.

“Lexa,” Clarke repeats again. “As in Alexandria.”

“That would be correct,” Lexa chuckles softly, taking a step towards Clarke.

“You're the executive producer of the movie,” the blonde states in awe.

“That I am,” Lexa nods again, now so close she is the only thing Clarke can see, smell and the only thing she wishes to touch.

“And you didn't think to tell me?” Clarke frowns.

“The opportunity never came up, did it?” Lexa's smirk is still here, her eyes falling on Clarke's lips for a microsecond.

“I guess it didn't,” Clarke shrugs nonchalantly, trying to settle the beating of her heart.

“Well, I'll see you around Clarke Griffin,” Lexa is fully smiling now, and _was that a wink?_

“You knew my name all along?” Clarke exclaims as the woman walks away.

“Never asked you for it, did I?” Lexa sasses once again before stopping at the door of the building. “Good luck for you first day Miss Griffin. Make me proud.”

“Fuck,” Clarke whispers when she disappears.

*

Shooting a movie is exhausting. And Clarke isn't even the main character. She can only imagine how tiring it must be for Octavia.

The weird schedule, waking up in the middle of the night to shoot a night scene or waking up at the crack of dawn to make the most out of the day, is making her lose her bearings. Without Raven, she wouldn't even know what day it is.

Doing the same scene, over and over again until they actually lose count of how many time Jasper messed up his lines. Getting blood splashed at your face, running like your life depends on it, screaming angrily for what seems like hours, crying for what seems like days and laughing until your cheeks get sore.

All of it is exhausting.

The worse part of it all? She loves it.

Clarke had always dreamed of becoming an actress, and finally being able to be a part of a professional shoot is the most exhilarating thing she has ever lived.

So yes, it is exhausting. But it's all worth it in the end.

One of the best parts of it is that her competitive side kicks in whenever she starts to loosen up. Indeed, a certain executive producer told her to make her proud, and said executive producer seems to come on set when Clarke is not feeling the best in her acting. This makes the blonde want to be the best actress she can be so that this producer can actually be impressed by her.

Clarke sees the way Lexa lingers on set when Clarke is in the middle of a scene. Generally, Lexa would stride along, eyes focused on whatever is going on as she walks towards her direction, never truly wasting time and stop. The brunette usually walks purposely to Titus' trailer, only eyeing the set to make sure everything is going as planned.

However, when Clarke is in a scene as she walks on set, Lexa will stop. Only for a minute or two, depending on how long it takes for Clarke to deliver her lines. The brunette usually stays for one take, but it's enough for Clarke to feel her emerald eyes on her and make every hair on her body rise.

On a particular day, when Clarke isn't feeling well, Lexa walks in as the blonde messes up her line. Clarke curses under her breath, apologizing to Octavia with a look and the other actress reassures her that it's alright with a playful pat on the shoulder.

“Alright, let's go again!” A voice blooms in front of them. “Let's start again from Octavia's previous line. Everyone ready? Action!”

That's when Clarke sees her. Just as Octavia delivers yet another perfect monologue, blue eyes get lost in a green sea of amusement.

They haven't spoken since their encounter in the street. But with a simple look and a soft smile, Lexa makes every questions and insecurities leave Clarke's body.

Clarke's eyes leave Lexa's to focus on Octavia just in time to say her next line.

In her peripheral vision, the blonde sees Lexa walking out of the set and she can't help but feel disappointed that the producer wouldn't stay to see the end of the scene.

She nails it anyway.

*

“Ooooooh I'm blinded by the lights,” Clarke hums absent-mindedly as she walks in her trailer. “No I can't sleep until I f- fuck me!” she screams when she finally sees the person waiting patiently on her couch.

“Well, that would be inappropriate, wouldn't it,” Lexa says, trying to hide the hint of a smile behind her usual stoic face.

“Don't laugh at me Lexa,” Clarke warns, a hand still on her racing heart. “You scared the hell out of me...” she sighs as she closes the door of her trailer.

“I wouldn't do that Clarke. Mockery is not the product of a strong mind,” the brunette states, the amusement in her eyes betraying her attempt to appear unaffected by Clarke's flushed cheeks.

“I am going to let this lie slide because you're my boss and I don't want to get fired,” Clarke chuckles as she sits next to Lexa on the uncomfortable beige couch. “What are you doing here anyway? And how did you get in here?” Clarke frowns.

“It was unlocked,” Lexa shrugs. “And cold outside, so I decided to wait here. I hope you don't mind?” the brunette asks, an almost imperceptible blush showing she just only realized her intrusion in Clarke's privacy.

“No, it's alright. Don't worry,” Clarke says. “So, what brings you to my humble home during my break?” she attempts to joke.

“Well,” there is a hint of a smile that tugs Lexa's lips and Clarke takes it as a victory. “As you probably know, Titus keeps me informed on how everything is going and I come once in a while to check for myself,” she begins, crossing her legs and straightening her back and Clarke is impressed on how Lexa's face transforms when she talks business.

“Oh god, did he tell you that I'm terrible?” The blonde whispers in panic, carefully studying Lexa's unreadable eyes.

“Quite the opposite actually,” Lexa offers her the tiniest of smile, but it's enough to put Clarke's fears to rest. “We're taking a risk by adapting what is a huge bestseller novel to the big screen,” Lexa continues. “And we cannot afford any complications. Titus informed me that the work that you guys - and I mean the staff as a whole not just the actors - are putting into this movie is tremendous. He is really impressed by how well everything is going. So, as the executive producer of this movie, I feel like I need to thank people for not letting us down and making us 100% sure this movie is going to be received well by the critics and the audiences,” Lexa explains calmly, toying with the buttons of her blazer. “And I don't know if I'll get many chances to do so since the shoot is ending in a couple weeks. So, thank you Clarke. You've done extremely well, especially since you told me this is your first movie.”

“Oh,” Clarke is taken aback at that, considering she thought she was being fired a minute ago. “Well, I'm only doing my job. I want this movie to be great,” she shrugs like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

“I'm sure, but thank you anyways. I know we've put you through weird situations on set,” Lexa chuckles softly.

“And that's why you're paying me what you're paying me,” Clarke responds playfully, eyes unable to look at anything but Lexa's smirk. “I have a question though,” she says after a second.

“Sure, anything,” Lexa says, seemingly relaxing on the couch now that she is done talking business.

“Why don't you just make a speech or something on set? It'd be easier to talk to everyone this way,” Clarke states.

“Hum,” Lexa seems to gather her thoughts for a second but soon enough her confidence is back. “I find it more intimate like this. I can properly thank everyone. It feels a bit impersonal to just do one general speech. I'll do a speech if I don't have the time to see everyone. Which is likely, but I'm trying to meet as many people as I can.”

“I see,” the actress nods. “So... you wanted to be intimate with me then?” Clarke bites the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from laughing at Lexa's blush.

“I'm- that is not what I said. Don't put words in my mouth,” Lexa stumbles.

“I'm messing with you boss,” Clarke barks a laugh. “I appreciate the gesture. And I'm sure everyone else will as well.”

“I hope they won't be as inclined to embarrass me as you are,” Lexa exhales a small laugh through her nose. “You're not giving this experience a great start.”

“Oh so I'm the first one you talk to?”

“That's the only thing you got from what I just said?” Seeing that Clarke isn't letting her question go unanswered Lexa sighs, defeated. “Yes.”

“Aw, because I'm your favorite?” Clarke can't help but smile brightly at the brunette.

“I-” Lexa stumbles once again at Clarke forwardness, but her eyes soften visibly at the blonde's smile. “I do feel a bit protective of you Clarke. Like I said, it is your first movie and I want everything to go well for you. You deserve it.”

Clarke's teasing comments get caught in her throat at the genuine tenderness in Lexa's words.

“Thanks Lexa,” is the only thing that comes out of her mouth after a few seconds of tense silence.

“Anytime,” Lexa says, forever so calm but Clarke notices the way her fingers started to fidget with her blazer.

“I meant to ask you,” Clarke begins. “Did you have anything to do with the fact that I got the part? Like... did you say anything to Titus?” she wonders.

“It's not important Clarke. The only thing that matters is that you deserved it. And you're doing an amazing job,” the producer tries to avoid the question, her eyes burning into Clarke's.

“So you did,” the blonde chuckles.

“I-” Lexa sighs, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. “Yes. But, like I said, you truly deserve it. I could see the passion in your eyes when you ran your lines with me. And I saw how well you were able to adapt when I gave you directions and asked you to act differently. So I decided to take a leap of faith with you, and I'm so very glad I did. Titus is too."

“Wow,” Clarke whispers.

“I'm sorry Clarke, but don't feel like you didn't do anything to get this role. You did amazing on your audition,” Lexa says, clearly afraid that she made Clarke uncomfortable.

“Oh no, I know don't worry,” Clarke gently cuts Lexa before she can apologize again. “I know I worked hard to be where I am. And I know I deserve it. You don't need to apologize to me, you did your job and I'm really glad you put your trust in me. I just don't know how I will be able to repay you for what you did.”

“You don't need to,” Lexa frowns. “Well, to be honest you're repaying me by doing a great job.”

“I still feel like I owe you Lexa,” Clarke tilts her head, eyes falling on Lexa's lips as a small smile appears.

“You don't, I promise.”

When Clarke's eyes finally lift to meet Lexa's she catches the brunette staring at her mouth and can't stop herself from running her tongue on her bottom lip.

Before Clarke can say anything, Lexa shoots up, clearing her throat with a small cough.

“Well, I should get going,” she announces, nervously brushing invisible dust off her pants. “I have an appointment with Titus in a few minutes.”

“Oh,” Clarke slightly shakes her head to make any thoughts of pink lips leave her mind. “Sure thing. Thanks for stopping by,” she says, not missing the way Lexa avoids her eyes.

“Good luck with the rest of the shoot,” Lexa holds her hand up and it takes a second to Clarke to brace herself for the contact.

“Thank you.”

Their hands stay connected for a second too long if you asked Clarke, but she is as reluctant to let go as Lexa seems to be.

“Lexa ?” she calls when the brunette finally lets her hand fall on her side with a smile.

“Yes?” the brunette wonders, turning around from the door she just opened.

“You won't be a stranger right?” Clarke knows she sounds desperate, but she could't care less. “Because you know... you never said hi on set before,” at least, she has the decency to blush.

“You didn't either,” Lexa smirks once again, making all the air leave Clarke's lungs.

“I-”

“I'm joking Clarke,” Lexa chuckles at the blonde's dumbfounded face before exiting the trailer. “I'll say hi,” she calls over a shoulder.

Once the door is closed behind her Clarke lets out a loud groan.

“That fucking wink,” she whines.

*

Clarke isn't prepared for Lexa to actually keep her word.

“Hi.”

“Fuckin- Lexa you need to stop doing that,” Clarke sighs heavily, closing her trailer door behind her.

“Is it immature of me to think scaring you is funny?” Lexa asks flatly, undisturbed by Clarke's murderous look.

“It certainly is,” Clarke groans, only managing to calm the beating of her heart.

“If the roles were reversed you would find it funny,” the brunette states, the small smirk on her lips keeping Clarke from wanting to smack her in the arm.

“I won't confirm nor deny,” the actress grumbles as she finally seats next to Lexa. “What's this?” she asks, pointing at the paper bags sitting on the small table of her trailer.

“Lunch,” the producer says matter-of-factly, starting to unpack what looks like Chinese food. “I didn't know what you liked, so I got a bit of everything,” she continues, placing chopsticks in front of Clarke without noticing the confused look in her blue eyes.

“If you need to know anything about me is that I like every kind of food,” Clarke chuckles once she manages to get over her surprise.

“Want some veggies then?” Lexa asks, an amused eyebrow raised after Clarke's statement.

“Ew...” the blonde makes a disgusted face, which is quickly replaced by a proud smile when she hears a soft chuckle escape the brunette's lips. “Wow, look at me making the so serious producer laugh.”

“I do laugh Clarke, don't think of yourself too highly,” Lexa shakes her head, digging her chopsticks into one of the boxes.

“So, why do I have the honor to have you buy me lunch?” Clarke wonders casually between two bites, only starring at the way Lexa's lips close softly around her chopsticks for a few seconds before she catches herself and forces herself to look away.

“You said you wanted me to say hi,” the actress's heart speeds up at the sight of the cute confused frowns that appears on Lexa's face. “And I only had some free time during my lunch break. So I figured: two birds one stone, right?” she shrugs, offering her signature smirk to Clarke.

“Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you did. But you could've waited a few days if you wanted Lexa. I only told you that yesterday. And I didn't say you had to come say hi everyday. Especially if you're busy.”

“I know,” Lexa nods, eyes focused on the piece of vegetables she is toying with in the box. “I just wanted to,” she rasps, finally meeting Clarke's eyes.

Clarke knows Lexa can see the way she swallows heavily, because her green eyes follow the movement of her throat and stop where her cleavage starts. A slight blush colors the producer's cheeks as she looks away quickly, fidgeting with a napkin.

“Cool,” Clarke whispers awkwardly, hoping her heart isn't beating as loud as it is resonating in her ears. “So Lexa, tell me a bit about you. When did you produce your first movie?”

Clarke knows the answer, because she googled Lexa more times than she will ever admit. But she desperately needs a distraction to keep herself from jumping her boss.

She knows that Lexa wants her too, you'll have to be blind not to notice. However, they both seem to wordlessly agree on the fact that they cannot act on their mutual attraction. It would create too many problems, too many rumors. So, all they can do is look and long for. Clarke thinks it is more than nothing.

Plus, she enjoys Lexa's company. In spite of the unsatisfied attraction, she finds herself interested by what Lexa is saying, and laughs more than she thought she would with the composed woman.

In the hour they spend together in the trailer, she starts to pick inside the mystery of Lexa. The little habits she has of cracking her knuckles when she is about to talk about something that truly passionates her, the way the corners of her eyes wrinkle when she thinks something is funny, the way her smile gets larger and larger the more she seems to get comfortable with Clarke.

Clarke really tries to ignore the way her stomach drops with disappointment when Lexa announces she has to leave.

“I'll see you soon?” Clarke asks, not trying to hide the hope dripping from her words.

“You will. Have a nice afternoon Clarke,” Lexa offers her one last smile and closes the trailer door behind her.

As soon as the door shuts, Clarke fetches her phone from her pocket and dials a number automatically.

“ _He-llooooo, this is Raven's number. I am not able to take your call but you are w-_ ”

“Cut the crap,” Clarke sighs, rubbing her forehead with the palm of her hand. “I need help.”

“ _What's up babe?_ ” Raven asks gravely, putting her defensive-best-friend jacket on. “ _Who do I need to kill?_ ”

“Me, I think...” Clarke groans.

“ _You know I wouldn't be able to do that... You still owe me twenty bucks. Then I'll see what I can do,_ ” Raven waits for Clarke's soft chuckle. “ _Here you go Clarkey, already in a better mood. So tell me, what's up?_ ”

“I want to fuck Lexa,” Clarke states simply, pouting when she hears Raven's loud laugh.

“ _Got any news for me Clarke?_ ” Raven chuckles. “ _Okay, okay, don't growl at me now, that's unnecessary. I know you can't bang her, but that's not a reason for you to come at me._ ”

“Raven, she bought me lunch. And we spent an hour talking ant laughing like we've known each other for years. And she just looks... fucking flawless with her shirt, and her necklace that fall perfectly above her breasts, and her long fingers. Oh and don't get me started with what her smirk is making happen in my panties.”

“ _Heard enough,_ ” Raven groans. “ _Come on Clarke, you only have a couple weeks left on set. Then you can just forget about her. In the meantime, we can go out tonight and find somebody to help you with your needs. You only start shooting late in the morning tomorrow. I'll buy shots._ ”

“Deal,” the blonde smiles, grateful that her best friend always manages to find the right words.

“ _Tell Octavia to come with us._ ”

“Let it go Raven, she won't sleep with you.”

“ _Just because you've never said yes to the Reyes' charms doesn't mean she will as well._ ”

*

Clarke doesn't find anyone to take home. Raven doesn't charm Octavia. And Lexa is back in the actress's trailer for lunch the day after. And the day after. And the day – You get the idea.

*

“Don't embarrass me,” Clarke says sternly as she pushes the door.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Raven fakes innocence as they enter the room, immediately surrounded by Clarke's colleagues. “Where's Octavia?”

“Raven I swear to god,” the blonde groans, already feeling a headache coming.

“I'm kidding Clarke,” her roommate chuckles. “Come on, it's your first wrap party, enjoy it! I promise I'll be good,” she raises her hand and lifts her pinky finger.

“You're right,” the actress smiles, taking Raven's pinky in hers. “Let's show those Hollywood stuck-ups how we do it,” Clarke winks as she hands Raven a glass of champagne.

“That's my girl,” Raven laughs loudly before clinking their glasses together.

“Octavia's coming our way. Remember your promise,” Clarke glares at her roommate before offering a wide smile to her co-star. “Hey girl, you look hot!”

“Speak for yourself Griffin, I could see those tits from the other side of the room,” Octavia laughs as she hugs the two roommates. “How are you girls?”

“Clarke is nervous as hell because she thinks I'm going to do or say something stupid,” Raven shrugs, smirking when she gets a chuckle from Octavia and a murderous look from Clarke.

“I don't know why you would think that Clarke,” the dark-haired actress raises one eyebrow ironically, and Clarke doesn't miss the way her eyes drop to appreciate Raven's body hugged in a tight red dress.

“Would you mind keeping an eye on her for a bit?” she asks. “I need to go talk to Jasper,” she explains.

“Sure, I don't mid,” Octavia grins at Raven, and the brunette noticeably gulps.

“Be good,” Clarke whispers in Raven's ear, enjoying the blush appearing on the brunette's cheeks.

“One day I'll kill you Grif,” Raven hisses.

*

They are tipsy.

Clarke knows it because Raven and Octavia are getting more and more touchy-feely, Titus is being friendly, Jasper is talking louder than usual, and because she can't ignore Lexa's presence anymore.

She's tried her best for the whole night not to stare at the way Lexa's slacks and tucked blouse make her body look. Or at the way her tongue traces her lips before she takes a sip from her glass. Or at the way the brunette steals glances her way when she thinks Clarke's not looking. Clarke failed, but at least she was being discreet about it.

However, the alcohol coursing in her veins is making the matter incredibly difficult, and Clarke finds herself craving to talk to the producer.

“I'll be right back,” she says to her friends. “I need another drink.”

And she does, if she is going to have to spend the night looking at Lexa surrounded by a group of producers from afar.

“A gin tonic please,” she smiles to the young barman as she sits at the bar.

“Make that two Matt.”

The shiver that goes down Clarke's spine at the husky voice makes the blonde straighten her back involuntarily.

“Hi.”

It's stupid how a word this small can make her brain stop functioning properly.

“Wow,” Clarke turns around to face the producer after gathering her thoughts. “Look who decided to ditch the elite and come join the ordinary mortal,” she teases with a wink.

“I don't think the ordinary mortal look like you Clarke,” Lexa responds to Clarke's comment without missing a beat, mirroring the blonde's wink.

“Y-” the actress loses her train of thoughts at the sight of Lexa's smirk. “Well, I'll take that as a compliment. And for that, you are forgiven for ignoring me all night."

“I'm so relieved,” Lexa chuckles, handing Clarke her drink before taking hers. “And I wasn't ignoring you Clarke, believe me. You look amazing. This is a nice change from Liza's outfit, covered in mud and blood.”

“You don't say,” Clarke snorts, covering her blush with her glass as she takes a sip. “You don't look so bad yourself Miss Woods.”

“Please no more Miss Woods,” Lexa groans. “I had enough of that with those morons,” she gestures to the group of producers who don't seem like they want to mingle with the rest of the people. “I swear to god they wouldn't let me go. They think they are better than anyone else here because they are talking business on a Saturday night whilst everyone is enjoying their evening.”

“And you don't think that?” Clarke wonders, enjoying the way Lexa's throat moves as she drinks slowly.

“Think what?” Lexa tilts her head.

“That you're better than anyone else here,” the blonde clarifies, pointing to the group of actors and staff members laughing loudly at something Jasper said.

“I wouldn't be here with you if I did, would I?”

The flirting isn't unusual for them. Clarke has gotten used to it as they spend more and more time together, shielded from the world in her trailer.

However, the fact that their game continues outside of the trailer and the alcohol clouding Clarke's thoughts are making the tension more tangible. And Clarke knows that Lexa feels it too, because she takes an almost imperceivable step closer to the actress when she sees the blonde stare at her mouth when she smiles triumphantly at Clarke's flushed cheeks.

“Do you know how often you stare at my lips Clarke?”

With this question, Clarke realizes that Lexa decided to acknowledge their attraction. And with this question, the tension between them become even more real, making Clarke's heart jump in her throat.

“Do you realize how often you stare at my cleavage?” she isn't afraid to fire back. Now that their attraction isn't unspoken anymore, she knows she can use every trick to win their game.

For a few seconds, the silence between them feels heavy, charged with unsaid things about to be set free.

“It's hard not to stare,” Lexa chuckles softly, finally breaking their eye contact to look at her drink.

“I know,” Clarke sighs dejectedly. “I'm glad I'm not alone in this though,” she smiles, feeling more comfortable now that her attraction isn't retained anymore.

“Doesn't make it any easier,” Lexa frowns slightly, green eyes scanning every details of Clarke's face.

“It doesn't,” Clarke nods, fidgeting with her drink. “But that's the only thing we can do you know? Stare. It wouldn't be reasonable to... Act on whatever this is,” she gestures between the two of them. “Given that you're my boss an all.”

Her words don't manage to convince herself, and they don't seem to convince Lexa either because she moves closer to Clarke until her legs are brushing the blonde's.

“You're right. It wouldn't be reasonable if I was your boss,” she agrees with a small frown, but her fingers start to play innocently with the bottom of Clarke's dress. “However, the shoot is done. So technically, I'm not your boss anymore,” she points out, green eyes lifting up to meet blue ones and Clarke's heart misses a beat at the lust swimming in Lexa's pupils.

“If you want to be technical,” Clarke starts, shifting on her stool to get closer to Lexa, making the brunette's fingers brush higher on her thigh in the process. “I still have some press to do on your behalf. Promoting your movie and all. So, _technically_ , you're still my boss.”

“Okay, I'll give you that one,” Lexa chuckles as she retracts her fingers, and Clarke can't help but feel disappointed at the loss. “You're right, I'm still your boss,” Lexa continues as she leans against the bar, dragging the seconds of silence as she sips her drink quietly.

“You are,” Clarke states, moving back on her stool now that their moment is gone. _It's for the best_ , she tries to convince herself.

“Doesn't that mean you're supposed to do what I tell you to?”

It is almost a whisper but Clarke hears it loud and clear.

“That's abusing your power Lexa,” the actress says firmly, crossing her arms daringly across her chest.

“Clarke I'm-” Lexa starts, mouth opening and closing, taking aback by Clarke's change of tone. “I'm sorry, I was just messing around. I wasn't really suggesting that I-”

“I didn't say I minded you abusing me,” the blonde finally takes Lexa out of her misery with the whispered sentence.

Green eyes shoot up to meet amused blue ones, and in a second Lexa's confident smirk is back on her lips.

“Alright, you got me,” she breathes, her tongue licking her bottom lip as she stares at Clarke's. “Are you happy with yourself?”

“Very,” Clarke grins at the flushed producer. “I'm thinking of heading out. You wouldn't know someone who could give me a ride, would you?” she wonders innocently, standing up so that she is chest to chest with Lexa.

“Aren't you going home with your friends?” Lexa plays along.

“She's busy,” Clarke says simply with a shrug, eyeing Raven who is engrossed in what seems to be an intense conversation with Octavia.

“I see,” Lexa chuckles. “I have to say, I didn't see this one coming.”

“Believe me, she's worn Octavia out. That's why she's finally caving in,” Clarke laughs through her nose. “Anyway, Raven probably won't be coming home with me tonight.”

“I wouldn't want you to go home alone. It's dangerous to be by yourself in the city at night,” Lexa says seriously, but Clarke only sees the amusement in her sparkling eyes. “Please, let me take you home.”

“How chivalrous of you.”

“I know, kindness will be my downfall.”

*

**0:27 Princess : I don't care what you do tonight. Just don't come to my room.**

**0:32 Pain In My Ass : Won't even come home. Guess where I'm heading?**

**0:34 Princess : Good for you. Make me proud.**

**0:35 Pain In My Ass : You know I will. Didn't peg you for the 'sleep with my boss to get to the top' kinda girl.**

**0:38 Princess : Shut up.**

**0:39 Pain In My Ass : :)**

*

“You don't know how long I've wanted to do that,” Clarke rasps against Lexa's lips as the woman pushes her towards the bed.

“I think I do,” Lexa breathes as the blonde starts nibbling her neck. “Nice room.”

“Thanks,” the actress says, grabbing Lexa's collar to pull her down on top of her. “Do you want a tour of the rest of the apartment?”

“I think I'm good for now,” Lexa chuckles, trailing kisses over Clarke's breasts as she unzips the blonde's dress.

“Fuck Lexa hurry,” Clarke whines, immediately unhooking her bra when the producer starts to slide her dress down.

She marvels at the way Lexa's eyes grow bigger at the sight of her nipples, but her cocky smirk gets wiped away when the brunette wraps her lips on one of the erected buds.

It has been a while since she has been with someone, but she doesn't remember being this wet from someone kissing her and playing with her nipples.

Clarke desperately needs to find out if Lexa is as affected as she is. So without any warning she slides her hand underneath Lexa's black slacks, immediately aiming for the producer's entrance over her underwear.

“Fuck Clarke,” Lexa groans against her neck. “Impatient much babe?”

“I think we've waited long enough. Don't you think?” Clarke wonders quietly as she unbuttons Lexa's blouse, pushing her lacy bra down to nibble at Lexa's boobs.

“I agree,” Lexa pants, throwing her blouse and bra on the other side of the room. “Off,” she groans, tugging at Clarke's panties and the blonde is more than happy to obliged, watching the brunette stand up to rip her pants and underwear off.

They don't bother to pause and admire the other's body, knowing they will have plenty of time to do it later. For now, the only thing guiding them is their sexual needs and the uncontrollable desire to touch the other.

“Come here,” Clarke rasps, pulling at Lexa's hips until the other woman is straddling her, lips clashing together in a heated battle.

Clarke moans when she feels Lexa rock her hips against her stomach, leaving a wet spot with every thrust. The blonde decides to thrust with Lexa, letting the producer get ready for her while pushing and pulling faster and harder at Lexa's hips, biting softly at the gentle skin bellow the brunette's ear.

Lexa begins to pants faster, her moans vibrating against Clarke's neck, so the actress start to trail her fingers intently slow on Lexa's thigh.

“Tease,” the brunette groans, capturing Clarke's bottom lip between hers as she thrusts deeper to try and make Clarke's fingers dip where she wants them the most.

A shiver travels Clarke's whole body when Lexa moans loudly in her ear as Clarke's fingers enter her knuckle deep.

“You said?” the blonde sighs against Lexa's shoulder kissing the salty skin. “Fuck you're wet,” she breathes, her fingers sliding easily in and out of the brunette.

“Shit Clarke,” the producer groans softly, hands grabbing at Clarke's neck as she thrusts against the blonde's fingers.

Lexa kisses her passionately, their tongues meeting into an intense battle for dominance.

Feeling the brunette trying to thrust faster and harder, Clarke knows that Lexa won't find release in this position. In a swift move she makes them roll over. Landing in between Lexa's thighs, she immediately starts to use her hips to push her fingers deeper in the brunette. With a soft crook of her fingers Clarke gets a loud moan to travel to her ears.

“Cl-Clarke right there,” she pants against the blonde neck.

“I know Lex,” Clarke kisses the brunette's temple tenderly, crooking her fingers with every thrust.

As her thumb brush Lexa's clit gently, she is prepared for the loud gasp that escapes Lexa's lips and she captures it with her mouth. However, she is not prepared for the brunette to grab her free hand in the chaos of their movements and place it on her throat.

The pleading look she gets as her thumb brushes the column of the producer's throat is enough to make her hips buckle involuntarily against her other hand, still working to bring Lexa over the edge.

“Fuck me,” Clarke groans at the sight of Lexa's green eyes rolling in the back of her head when she squeezes the side of the brunette's throat lightly.

It only takes a few thrusts, a few brushes on the brunette's clit and perfectly placed squeeze on her throat before Lexa's body freezes deliciously against the blonde's.

Clarke admires the way Lexa finally moves against her, her mouth opening in a silent scream as her orgasm rips through her whole body. The sight is enough to push Clarke over the edge.

“Fuck,” Lexa eventually pants, pulling Clarke towards her to kiss her aggressively. “Fuck,” she repeats in a chuckle after a few seconds, kissing Clarke's smile more tenderly.

“Yeah I know, I came a little too,” the blonde laughs softly against Lexa's lips, lazily kissing them as she settles between Lexa's thigh, giving the brunette time to recover.

“Really?” Lexa wonders, tracing patterns on the blonde's back as she catches her breath.

“It was hot,” Clarke shrugs. “You're really hot when you cum.”

“I haven't came that hard in a long time,” Lexa smirks down at the blonde, kissing her forehead before pushing her on her back.

“So you're one of those powerful people who like to let go of control completely in bed?” the actress asks teasingly, wrapping her hand around Lexa's throat and smirking when the woman on top of her shudders.

“Sometimes,” Lexa admits gently, bending down to capture Clarke's lips with hers. “But I like being in control too,” she whispers in the blonde's ear, bitting her lobe softly before kissing down Clarke's neck.

The blonde's fingers get lost in Lexa's long hair as the brunette gently bites her way down the actress' body, paying extra attention to Clarke's nipples until the blonde is nothing but a squirming body beneath her.

Lexa can't help but let a small laugh bubble in her chest when Clarke pushes her shoulders down, making sure the brunette knows where she wants her to go.

Dipping her tongue swiftly in the blonde bellybutton, Lexa settles between Clarke's thighs, putting the blonde's legs over her shoulders.

She places a few teasing kisses alongside the blonde inner thighs, fighting a smirk when Clarke's hips buckle impatiently. Lexa doesn't know who moans louder when her tongue finally dips tentatively between Clarke's folds.

Clarke's grip on her hair becomes tighter as her mouth explores expertly the blonde's wet sex. Wrapping her tongue around Clarke's sensitive clit, Lexa is rewarded by a satisfied sigh and Clarke's hand tries to push her even closer, not controlling the movements of her hips.

“I need- inside,” Clarke rasps between soft moans.

Lexa knows she wants her fingers, but she decides to tease the blonde even more and pushes her tongue inside Clarke, her fingers rubbing gently at the actress' clit.

“Lexa,” Clarke moans loudly, thrusting her hips in a desperate try to take Lexa's tongue deeper.

Hearing her name escape Clarke's lips, Lexa redouble her efforts, determined to hear that sound again.

Soon enough, she feels Clarke's walls flutter around her tongue and her hips thrust harder with every brush on her clit.

However, Lexa doesn't want it to be done yet. In a quick move, she flips Clarke over, ignoring her gasp of protest as she spread the blonde's legs beneath her.

“I want to feel you,” Lexa's rasps in Clarke's ear, thrusting her hips against the blonde's ass.

“Please,” Clarke lets out a small cry, pushing her hips back to meet Lexa's.

The producer groans in the crook of her neck as she inters Clarke from behind, pushing her fingers slowly and savoring the way Clarke's walls squeeze her in.

When her fingers are finally all the way in, both women sigh in unison. Lexa puts her free hand next to Clarke's head, allowing her to keep her balance and have enough leverage to thrust deep into the woman.

“Y-yes,” Clarke whispers when she feels the brunette sliding in and out of her, Lexa's hot pants hitting her shoulder with every thrust.

“Clarke,” Lexa rasps in the blonde's ear, slowing her movement until Clarke whines. “I want you to fuck yourself on my fingers.”

Lexa feels Clarke shivers against her skin, but in seconds the blonde is on all four, thrusting back into Lexa's immobile fingers.

The producer groans at the sight of Clarke's rolling hips, and retracts her fingers to replace them with her thumb, using her now wet fingers to rub the blonde's clit instead.

“Lexa,” Clarke moans loudly when she feels the brunette fingers on her clit.

The blonde's inner walls start to flutter again around Lexa's thumb, and this time the producer has mercy for the actress. She starts to meet Clarke's thrusts, pushing her thumb faster and deeper, crooking it in order to hit the right spot.

“I'm so- Lexa I'm,” Clarke pants. Her arms giving up she falls on her elbows, giving Lexa more leverage and moaning loudly when the brunette flips her clit.

“Let go baby,” Lexa rasps softly against the blonde's neck, immediately feeling Clarke's orgasm ripple throughout her body.

The loud cry that escapes Clarke's lips is muffled by her pillow, but it's enough for Lexa to moan at the sound as she helps Clarke ride her orgasm.

After a few seconds, Clarke's hand grabs the brunette to stop her movements, too sensitive to keep going.

“No,” she whines in her pillow when Lexa starts to slide her finger out. “Stay.”

The producer lets out a small groans at Clarke words, replacing her thumb with her index and middle fingers. She sighs in satisfaction at the feeling of Clarke's fluttering walls, kissing Clarke's neck tenderly as the woman gets down from her high.

After settling the pounding of her heart, Clarke turns around, chuckling when Lexa whines as her fingers get detached from Clarke's warmth.

“Who are you?” the actress asks sarcastically.

“Could ask you the same question,” Lexa smiles softly, kissing Clarke's shoulder as she lies behind the blonde.

“I'm going to need a year to recover,” the blonde chuckles, feeling Lexa's fingers playing with her sensitive nipples.

“Hmhm,” Lexa hums absent-mindedly, tracing her fingers down Clarke's soft stomach as she bites the skin under the blonde's ear.

“Lexa I'm serious I need a- fuck.”

Her words get swallowed by a small moan as Lexa gently brushes around her clit with the tip of her finger.

“I have faith in you Clarke,” Lexa murmurs, and Clarke can feel her smirk against her shoulder. “I know you can do it.”

“Lexa,” the blonde sighs, the brunette's movement beginning to get closer and closer to her clit.

“Come on baby girl,” the producer rasps, gathering wetness from Clarke's entrance before circling the blonde's sensitive bud gently.

Clarke's eyes roll as an electric shiver travels her body at the contact, leaning her head back to rest on Lexa's shoulder.

“I know you're already close for me,” Lexa whispers, her fingers rubbing just a little bit harder as Clarke's pants get more erratic.

With a flip of Lexa’s fingers and a gentle bite on salty skin, Clarke comes undone, melting against Lexa's body.

“That's my girl,” the producer coos in her ear, pecking alongside Clarke's neck as the woman rides her orgasm on her hand. “Good girl.”

“Fuck,” Clarke pants, turning around to kiss Lexa's lips and wipe the satisfied smirk off them.

“Told you you had it in you,” Lexa winks jokingly, wrapping her arms around Clarke as the woman settles on top of her.

“Give me a minute, and then I'll put that cocky mouth of yours to good use,” Clarke groans as she presses her forehead into the crook of Lexa's neck.

“I cannot wait.”

*

“Morning lovebird.”

“What th- Raven?” Clarke exclaims as she walks in their kitchen, her body only covered by Lexa's blouse. “What are you doing here?”

“It's good to see you too. You look freshly fucked,” Raven smirks over her cup of coffee.

“Speak for yourself,” Clarke snorts, pouring herself a cup as well.

“Well, if you must know: I am freshly fucked,” Clarke's roommate winks.

“Good for you. I don't need to hear the details of your night with Octavia though,” the blonde warns, knowing Raven's lack of filter.

“But I do! How was the hot producer?”

“What are you even doing here if you were with Octavia?” Clarke tries to avoid the question.

“She was supposed to have breakfast with her mum this morning, so we woke up early. Don't think I'm letting you off the hook this easily. How was she?” Raven asks again, ignoring Clarke's eye roll.

“Good, okay?” Clarke says exasperatedly.

“Good how?” Raven pushes, laughing loudly when Clarke starts to blush. “That good uh?”

“I'd say so,” comes a voice from behind them.

Clarke's eyes soften at the sight of Lexa wearing one of her worn out t-shirt and her underwear, seemingly not embarrassed by Raven's presence at all.

“And, I'm out,” Raven announces, not forgetting to high five a flushed Clarke on her way. “Proud of you mama!”

“Ignore her,” Clarke groans at her best friend antics.

“She seems fun,” Lexa shrugs nonchalantly, grabbing Clarke's cup with a mischievous look.

Normally, Clarke would be pissed if someone stole her morning coffee. But seeing Lexa getting cozy in her apartment, and seeing how domestic this scene between them is make Clarke's heart grow bigger in her chest.

“We have other cups you know?” she chuckles nonetheless.

“I know you don't mind,” Lexa leans in to kiss Clarke's temple. “So...” she starts, searching for something in Clarke's blue eyes.

“So?” the blonde repeats, fidgeting with the aim of Lexa's t-shirt.

“Is this a one time a thing?” the producer asks bluntly.

“Wow, not beating around the bush are you?” Clarke laughs softly, grabbing her cup back to take a sip before handing it back to Lexa.

“I think we did enough of that before,” the producer smiles softly. “I- it's selfish Clarke,” Lexa begins, her fingers tapping nervously on the cup of coffee. “But I need to know. Because I can see myself falling for you. And I need to know if this is just a hook up for you, so I don't let myself get hurt.”

Once again, Clarke is taken aback by Lexa's forwardness, and she loses herself in the uncertainty swimming in her green pupils.

“I can see myself falling for you too,” Clarke responds simply, watching the doubts leave Lexa's eyes to give space to a sparkling glint of adoration.

“Good,” Lexa murmurs before kissing Clarke tenderly.

“Good,” Clarke repeats in a whisper against the brunette's mouth before capturing it in a deeper kiss.

Lexa stands up to be able to wrap her hands around Clarke's neck, and the blonde's hands find the producer's hips easily, pulling her closer until she is standing between her thighs.

“No fucking in the kitchen!” Raven yells from her room, earning a loud laugh from Lexa and an exasperated sigh from Clarke.

“Bedroom?” Lexa whispers, amusement dancing in her green eyes.

“Bedroom.”


End file.
